Caroline Forbes: kickass vampire
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: Caroline was attacked by a emotionless Elena Gilbert. Going through the same pain as Stefan did from what Silas did to him, Caroline comes back with the help from Kol and Katherine to go to New Orleans to kick Marcels ass then travel with Klaus, but something's seem to get in the way. Those being when Marcel calls Caroline 'Mum'
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

for starters I hope you like the story but there's just some things that I need to clear up first.

This story of mine is not original I actually saw this story about three days ago and I really liked it and a few others as well. I don't remember the names.

But if someone is super nice and tells me I'd be really thankful.

that person would be a bloody legend (yes I'm Aussie) if they give me the authors names so I can put it into my story as acknowledgment.

So if you guys see something that your read before this is just an explanation as to why. And if authors who I liked and took some context out of their story and out it into mine pls pm me so I can put it into the acknowledgments.

Thank you guys I hope you guys like it!


	2. Getting the magic

I knew from the moment I was told to distract Klaus that it wouldn't end well. I knew from the moment they killed Finn that it wouldn't end well. I knew that the second they told me that their going to kill kol for the cure that it wouldn't end well.

I don't care for Klaus. _Do I? _

I don't have feelings for him. _You sure about that? _

I don't feel guilty. _Lies_

_You know you care, Caroline, you care too much. Your feeling for Klaus are what makes you feel guilty you wanted to stop them but you didn't. You just turned away and not cared about Kol. _

If there's one thing that my mind is telling me is that my guilt for why Kol died is true. I did not want him to die, just because he doesn't want Silas up. Sorry Kol a bit too late darling.

Silas is dead but the other side is going hazy. Want to know how I know that well it's simple, I pissed off a very unemotional Elena Gilbert, so in return she did the same thing to me what Silas did to Stefan.

But the reason how I know this is because I'm currently drowning for like the millionth time and very day or so I go to the other side. I'm stuck here with Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce whom have made a deal the the witches who control the other side. But there's a problem.

The problem is, is that when Silas come to the other side he took four veryitches with him. Now normally this would be fine other than the fact is that if none of us, us meaning Kol, Katherine and me take these powers then the whole other side will collapse.

We can't have this so naturally Kol being Kol and Katherine being Katherine are bickering on who gets it like the children they are, while I'm just sitting here playing with the water ball I mad- wait what! WATER BALL!

I do a double take and look again and there it is a ball of water in my hand. I cradle it in my hands as if it were to just a baby. I have a thought and I pull my hands back and there the water ball follows both my hands and breaks apart.

I hear a gasp and look up to see both Kol and Katherine staring at me in amazement.

"You are already starting to control it" says Amelia one of the witches who are helping us.

I nod my head at her and think about just letting go of the water but not so that it spills, only just to vanish. I think real hard and then I feel nothing more in my hands. I open my eyes and there, there's nothing there.

I look at Kol and Katherine an both nod their heads. I look at the witch Amelia and take a deep breath.

"I'll control his and the witches powers" I say to her. The other witches and warlocks look at each other for a moment then back to me spandex nod their heads.

"Yes you will control these powers, Caroline Forbes. You and you alone is the only one who is pure enough who has not been tainted by the darkness, be able to hold such power." One warlock tells me and I mod my head at the unnamed warlock.

"Caroline, you will not be able to be killed. The only way is the cure with that gone you are free from death but not pain. You are a witch and a vampire or a hybrid if that's what you must call it. You and Klaus are similar with bites. Your bite it toxic to all supernatural beings and you blood of course is the cure for that. Caroline set what's right and wrong, do not let revenge guide you as it will be your undoing and we do have the power to stop you." Another unnamed witch pipes in and explains to me what I need to know.

I nod my head in thanks. I turn to Kol and Katherine and give them a grin.

"See ya back on the living side" I said

I close my eyes and I'm back drowning again the feeling is annoying but not painful, so I close my eyes and wait for Kol and Katherine.

I didn't have to wait long or what I thought wasn't long at all. Because the next thing I see is the bright blue sky and an annoying Kol Mikaelson grinning at me


	3. A Plan?

I** would like to thank **easytoimagine **as that the author I got my idea from. **

**Enjoy~ **

I woke up to see an annoying Kol Mikaelson grinning at me. I roll my eyes and tried to get up. I couldnt for some reason, oh wait that's right the bounds Elena put on me. As much as I would love to kill her I won't. The witches and warlocks said I'm pure or something like that. That if I go on a revengeful path that it'll lead me to be tainted by darkness.

Jeez these people really don't have any lives. I turned to Kol and see Katherine there with him doing what they do best bicker. Seriously ones a thousand years old and another's five hundred. Talk about mature!

I let out a groan as the Vervain bounds start to hurt. This gets the attention of both Kol and Katherine. Wow I should get vervained more often to get their attentions. On second thought never mind, that stuff hurts.

"Kol can you be a dear can take these bounds off their killing like a bitch" I ask him. He just laughs but complies to what I say

"Sweet Caroline, now that your out, what shall we do?" Kol asks

"Yes Care, we need a plan of action. Are we staying or leaving for starters, and what are you going to do about my doppleganger?" Katherine asks me.

Its a good thing I've already got a plan of action.

"Were leaving. We've got to go to New Orleans, but I want to lay low first. We need to surprise Esther and Mikael I want them dead. And Elena well for girls like her Karma always comes back around. That's why it's a bitch." I explain

"The same goes for the both of you, you two are supposed to be dead. I know you don't like them but blood bags are important for the time being ok." Kol and Katherine groan at that but nod in understanding. We do need to lay low.

Esther is a witch who is nothing but a nuisance needs to be killed but she can just travel into another body. And Mikael just needs to drop dead.

"Caroline I suggest the Mikaelson manner as it's huge and no one would think to go there." Kol suggest and I nod at it. It's a Great idea, plus I can raid Rebekah's closet. I may not like her but she's got great taste.

"Fantastic idea, how are we going to do that when Elena's in New Orleans and everyone is looking for Caroline. Kols meant to be dead and so am I." Katherine just has to pipe in. But like always I've got it covered.

"That's simple Kat, you'll be Elena, just say you've got new number and phone because you couldn't find it." I say and Kol grins

"Wonderful ideas love, it'll work perfectly. You'll just have to do your hair like hers and wear her clothes she wears." Katherine nods but groans at the thought of that.

"Now come on I want to get out of here and take a bath" I say

And off we go, to Klaus's huge house.

We arrive in minutes and get inside. Kol goes to his room, Katherine to Elijah's and I to Klaus's. I always did prefer his.

Inside there is his Queen size bed that has scarlet silk sheets on it. The walls are golden mixed with brown and the walls are full of paintings that are breathtaking.

Going to the bathroom everything is golden in here too and in marble. I turn the bath on, if I didn't know any better I would have said this bath is was mini pool.

I get in and relax as the hot water soaks my sink and my aching muscles settle and it feels amazing. I sit there for seems like hours just relaxing in the water, when I start to wash myself. I don't want to get out.

After and hour of just relaxing I get out and dry myself. After that I wrap a towel around my body and go to the bedroom, there I see a pair of silk light blue pjs and some underwear that fits. I put the. On say goodnight and get my good nights back.

I slip into the sheets and I lay down feeling this amazing bed and I'm all but going to kill Klaus for not buying for me for my graduation present.

I start to slip into unconsciousness and the last thing I think of is Klaus and how I'm going to see him next.


	4. Potions

It's been a painful two weeks living with Kol and Katherine. Both of them are getting on my nerves and with these new powers I may very well just kill them both.

Kol is getting antsy at staying inside all day everyday, but if anyone knew he was actually alive a lot of annoying questions were going to be asked and I can't have Esther or Mikael on my back yet.

So here I am sitting in what I assume is Klaus's study planning what exactly what to do, with Kol's neck broken thanks to me and Katherine out playing Elena it quiet and I can actually practise my magic, and get the planning done. '

With Bonnie not here I was able to go and get her Grimoires and practise. Getting Katherine to go to many witchy shops to buy ingredients for potions and spells and amulets for protection.

With Kol's help I had been able to become a very powerful witch in these short few weeks. To stop Mikael I have been making potions to hurt him, spells to bind him and destroy him once and for all.

I hear a cracking sound. Hmm Seems as Kol's going to be waking anytime soon.

The second I finish that thought Kol was in here with that annoying ass grin of his.

"Hello Darling. What do we have here?" he asks

"Hello annoying person these are potions to take down your father." I answer him.

"Ohh Potions. What kind?" another question

"Well these potions all have the potential to harm him very badly. These red ones here are to burn him, the green to make him stick to anything and can't get out, these dark blue are to make his senses stops, he can't breath, see, smell, taste or hear. The light blue can knock him out, the purple will make him scream out in mental pain and these black ones will come out as a hot tar that will burn through his skin. As you can see I've made lots because I want to take him out soon." I answered

"Seems to me love that you've got everything planned. When do we leave?" He asks

"We leave tomorrow morning, I want us at New Orleans quickly. We need to take out Mikael then Esther." I reply

"I'll call Katherine and tell her to come back. I'll be packed by tonight" Kol leaves and I pack the potions

I know I can kill Mikael with out the potions but if Esther finds out what I am she will swap our bodies and she'll be unstoppable.

the potions packed in their own bags I move to Klaus's room. My suite case on the bed I put the potions in and then my clothes and other important items, such as my spell books.

Once I'm done I cast a spell on the bag to make it look like there is just random books and clothes. Katherine's back and I do the same with her bag and Kols.

Having one last Blood bag I go to sleep thinking about what'll happen when we get to New Orleans, what will happen if I see Elena. haha I know I'll just make her turn it on then kill her. Bitch deserves it. I know I said I wouldn't but with her here, Stefan and Damon will never see a future if she's in the world so I'm just going to kill the bitch.'

"Goodnight guys tomorrow we go to New Orleans" With that I fall sleep.


End file.
